Black Rose
by Electra Raven
Summary: A Prince who loses his kingdom and becomes a slave. A Guardian who protects him. A lonely king with a dark past. Together they discover love and must beat the odds against them. DizAkuEra. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue_**

_ Among small hills, thousands of tall lavender flowers danced between blades of grass with the gentle breeze, blowing southward. A blue and white butterfly fluttered among them, until at that moment, a young, blond child, wearing royal clothing of the deepest green and black, leaped upon it, catching the insect between his hands. _

"_Got you!" he smiled, gleeful red eyes watching his prize fluttering in his cupped hands. Holding it close to his chest, the boy sped off toward the direction of a magnificent castle far in the distance, made of black stone. _

_Moments later he entered his room, and released it, watching it fly all around his room with much joy written all over his face. Quickly he went to his desk, opening a cabinet and took out his personal and most precious belonging, a leather brown notebook, and proceeded to scribble notes within it with a feather pen. Pages among pages contained drawn pictures and written words of hundreds of different animals, mostly insects. Glancing back to the butterfly now and then, he continued writing what he learned. _

_But he was soon interrupted when the door croaked open, and a male servant stood at the doorway, then bowed. "Your prince…King Ansem wishes for your presence immediately." _

_Said prince looked up from his work, and sighed with a nod, returning his notebook back into the cabinet. He knew by now that whenever his father called him, it was wise to follow orders. The servant led him down the long hall, passing guards in knight armor standing perfectly still, wielding lances by their sides. They turned a corner into a flight of stairs, and arrived to a spacious balcony beholding a spectacular view of the mountains. The town was a few miles away, but it could be seen from there as well._

_Immediately they spotted the king himself, standing proudly near the rail and watching his kingdom below, arms crossed behind his back. The servant spoke with another bow. "The prince has arrived your highness."_

"_Good," he replied, not moving or even glancing at his son, face stern with cold, golden eyes. "Leave us be." After another bow, the servant immediately left. "Come here boy." He never called him by his name. "Have you been practicing fencing like I told you?" _

_The prince bit his lip nervously, knowing lying to his father was futile, he could always detect when he was. "…no…" he answered in a small voice. The following silence was not a good sign, meaning he was in trouble._

"…_and what exactly have you been doing?" he asked carefully, anger in his tone. _

"…_doing…research…" Like he always did._

_ Another agonizing moment of silence. "…Again you waste time with such useless activities. A true prince must be knowledgeable in combat, powerful in body. Not pitiful research. I am ruler of this kingdom, soon to be ruler of others as well, but I eventually I will need heir to the throne. I warn you…" The king turned, his white hair vibrant against the clear sky, fierce golden eyes borrowing down at him. "If you continue in your disobedience and disgrace, I will throw you out into the street like the rest of those rats down there, and find a more…suitable heir. Do I make myself clear boy?" _

_The small blond kept his head down, staring at the ground on the verge of tears from the king's painful words. "Y-yes sir." _

"_Good. It's a pity your mother didn't realize your behavior, who knows, maybe she even encouraged it. But that doesn't matter now, she's gone from this world." The prince flinched at the mentioning of his deceased parent. He was still sensitive about, even though his father strangely never was…_

"_Enough chatter. Prepare yourself tonight, you will accompany me in the ambush of the southern kingdom of Oblivion. It will teach you what it means to be king. Now go." _

"_Yes sir." The prince did a bow, and turned leaving the balcony. He was deep in thought of his father's words, his face blank while heading down the hallway, and he was almost to his room, passing the kitchen, when he heard voices inside, both female. Maids he assumed. But what made him stop again was when they mentioned his father's name. Ansem. _

"…_rumor has it he murdered her…"_

"_No...it can't be. King Ansem murder his own wife, the queen? I cannot imagine such a horrible deed!"_

"_You're right, it cannot be true…"_

_The blond child slowly pulled away, eyes wide, his heart beating fast. He felt as if the whole world was crashing down on him. No…it couldn't be true, like she said. His father couldn't of killed his mother…right?_

_He quickly dashed to his room, slamming the door locked, and leaned against it, panting, sliding to the floor. The way Ansem acted, especially at the funeral two years ago…it was like he didn't care. Only stared at her like she deserved her fate. Not to mention he hosted a ball the day after, and noticed he was flirting with other women. The more he thought of it, the more he realized…_

…_it was true. He killed her. King Ansem murdered the queen, his mother. _

_Slowly, he stood up, and quietly walked to the window, staring out at the blue misty mountains far away. Tears stung his eyes, until they slid down his cheeks. Orange eyes like the setting sun glared in anger and hurt, his blond locks gently swaying in the breeze. One day, when the time was right, when he was stronger, he would get it for her. _

_Revenge._

"_Mother?" _

"…_Yes my son?" whispered the cloaked woman as she dashed down the darkened halls of the castle, the cries and clashes of metal heard outside its walls. _

"_I'm scared…what's going on? Where are we going?"_

"_We're leaving this place my love, it is no longer safe here."_

"_But what about father-"_

"_Shhh!" she hushed, turning to face down at him, a skinny finger on her lips. "Now is not the time for questions. You will know in time. For now you must trust me my child, and do as I say."_

_The boy nodded, his brilliant emerald eyes watching her beneath a smaller cloak similar to his mother's, for she had put it on him before they left his room. She firmly placed her hands on his small arms, green eyes like his own gazing back. She ordered in a stern voice, "Hold my hand tight, and stay close to me. Do you understand?" _

_The boy returned a confused expression in his eyes, but again he did another nod. "Yes mother…"_

_She stood up, and took hold of the small hand once more, the child grasping it tight like she said. Together, mother and child, they rushed down the dark grey stone walls, hanging candle-lit lanterns lighting their way among the shadows, past rooms and rushing servants in fear and panic. _

_But they knew. They knew the castle was under attack. It was only a matter of time. The screams of battling men in armor and shrieking metal outside was proof enough. A hell of death not too far away. _

_The young boy could feel his mother's sweaty hand slightly shaking, and it frightened him. Then she spoke in a whispery voice, out of breath from running. _

"_We must find Eraqus. I pray he is still alive…" _

_The boy rose his head up to her. "Eraqy?" She made no reply, instead focused on their goal. To escape. _

"_THERE SHE IS!"_

_Both turned at the male, harsh yell behind them, to see two enemy soldiers in armor and crimson stained swords in their hands. Their faces read danger, eyes ready to kill. The young child immediately clutched his mother's wrist in fear with both hands, moving closer. _

"_You know the king's orders. We kill them both." Ordered the man on the right. The other nodded, and both quickly lunged, swords raised. The young boy immediately felt his mother clutch him tight against her chest protectively, desperately screaming. "No please! He's just a boy!"_

_The child leaned against his mother in fear, brilliant emerald eyes watching as the soldier with the merciless, firey eyes raised the blade right over his head, about to bring it down upon him. He couldn't watch, terrified, and hid his face in the crook of his parent's neck, waiting for the hit._

_But then…_

_Many sounds happened at once. The quick stepping of footsteps, swords clashing, loud cries of men in pain, and finally, the scent of fresh blood as it spilt onto the floor, like water on stone. _

"_Eraqus!" he heard his mother exclaim, and he opened his eyes. A few feet in front of them lay the two soldiers, now slashed and dead. Standing before them was a man wearing a ripped, white kimono and blue tunic underneath, stained in blood, with straw sandals on his feet. He held a samurai sword, the black blade covered in the red liquid. His black hair was tied back high up in a ponytail, like a pineapple, and a wavy bang hung to the side of his face. _

_Though he was a handsome man, there currently was two bleeding scars on his visage, one across his right eye, the other zigzagged across his left cheek. He also contained a black mustache on his upper lip, and a small, upside down triangle one on his chin. Despite his battle worn appearance, his eyes and lips smiled down at the small lad, happy to see him. _

"_Eraqy!" The boy cried out in great relief that he was alive, and released his mother for the moment to run to the man, whom bent down on his knees with open arms. He felt his strong embrace around his small frame, and his heartbeat against his. _

"_My young prince…"he whispered, his voice gentle yet stern. "I am overjoyed that you are alive and well, along with your mother. I have feared the worst." _

"_I'm happy you're okay too Eraqy…I was so scared…" he choked in his small voice, eyes closed whilst leaning against him. _

"_Do not be, I'm here to protect you, I promise." He glanced up when the hooded woman walked forward to him. "The same goes for you, my queen." _

_She smiled. "I know, and you have never failed us Eraqus..." _

"_The king, is he…?" _

_She did not reply, wishing not to upset her son. But it was answer enough for the swordsman. The small boy looked up to examine Eraqus and his mother, confused as to what they were talking about, but all he saw was sadness in the man's eyes. "…a fate he did not deserve…"_

_She rose her head. "….there is no time for remorse now..."_

"_Yes, we must move fast and leave this place, it is no longer safe, and more soldiers will come soon. I have cut down a few on my way here, searching for you both, but I cannot defeat them all. More likely I would be killed."_

"_You're right. Lets go!" Done with chatter, the queen took her boy's hand, and with Eraqus in lead, they continued to run through the castle floors, until finally entering the kitchen. There they reached the back door, leading past the animal pens, to a small gate where stood the high walls of the castle. Beyond, lay the deep forests. _

_Quickly the three reached the exit, and the queen pulled out a key, unlocking it. The gate opened wide to reveal a groveled path leading yards away to the entrance of the forest. "Hurry!" rasped Eraqus, and together they ran._

_Suddenly, the queen screamed. Eraqus and the prince abruptly turned, to see her on her knees, clutching her side. Removing her hand while she panted, blood was seen…and the point of a sharp arrow poking through. _

"_Mother!" the prince shrieked, about to bend closer to her, but she roughly shoved him with her other hand onto Eraqus' arms. _

"_No…go on without me…"_

_Eraqus immediately ran to her side, still holding the shaking prince's hand, clutching her arm to help her up, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Your highness, I won't leave you here."_

_The situation worsened when they spotted soldiers, some riding on horses, closing in on them only feet away. "There they are! Kill them and do not let them escape!"_

_Breathing hard, she looked up, her hood falling back to reveal a pretty, middle-aged woman with hair red as blood, pulled back behind her shoulders. Emerald eyes met his steely grey. "Eraqus…I will only slow you down, and they will catch you, and my son. I cannot let that happen." _

_She clutched his arm tight in desperation, begging with pleading eyes that formed tears. "Please…watch over him, protect my only beloved child…do not let him come to harm. That is all…I ask…"_

_Eraqus eyes grew saddened, but he did a strong nod. "I promise my queen…I will not fail you. I bow my life to that." She smiled, ignoring the sounds of the men becoming closer. There was no fear in her eyes, only happiness. _

"_Mother?! Y-you're coming with us…right?" whimpered the small prince, voice ridden with worry. _

_She lowered her head to face him, and placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes filled with affection. The woman pulled back his hood to see his whole face, one last time. Crimson hair going back in spikes to his shoulders, and a pretty, boyish face was seen, along with a tiny, upside down teardrop mark under each of his eyes. "My beautiful son, my rose…no, I cannot come with you, not this time. But remember…I will always be there, your father as well, inside your heart, in your memories. One day, you grow up to be a good, strong king, and you will make us proud. The kingdom will love you, and we will always love you. Don't ever forget that."_

"_M-mother…I-I love you both too…" He sobbed, and threw himself in his dying mother's embrace, feeling her body weak with ragged breathing. But he did not release her. "I won't let you go! I won't! You're coming with us!"_

"_All will be fine my love…" she whispered, and her eyes rose to Eraqus, whom nodded with a deep, saddened expression. The men were heard coming closer. _

_He pulled the boy away, carrying him in his arms with a strong grip, but not too tight. He screamed and struggled, reaching for his mother. "No! NO I WON'T LET YOU GO! RELEASE ME!" he yelled, but Eraqus ignored his cries._

"_Goodbye my queen…may you find peace in the next world. I will keep my promise, with my life." He replied with a noble bow, and turned as he began to run, right into the woods. _

"_NOO! MOTHER!" cried the prince, reaching out his small hands over the man's shoulder toward the woman on her knees, her eyes watching him with a loving smile as she grew farther and farther away. A tear was seen, sliding down her cheek, and she whispered the words._

"_Run…run…run far away…" _

_Immediately he saw the soldiers reach and stood over, and their swords came down, but she did not move. She only stared ahead at him. _

_The prince's eyes widened, but his guardian pulled his head down to his chest, so he would see the gruesome scene. A sound of metal meeting flesh, and a soft thud onto grass was heard. The sound of a body falling to the ground. The boy released a muffled scream into the man's chest, then changed to wailing cries. He knew his mother was now dead._

_The only sounds heard consisted of distant yells of men in the distance, Eraqus' frequent panting, his feet running through grass, and the prince's muffled sobs. He felt Eraqus' chest quickly rise and fall, strong and warm, partly wet from blood and sweat, but most of all…._

…_his heartbeat. _

_Though the soldiers had already lost them, he kept running._

_Run…run….run…._

_At that moment, for some reason he didn't really understand, the prince began to remember a lullaby his mother used to sing to him, whenever he was sad. The memory of the melody played in his mind._

_Little rose bud, little rose bud_

_Hair red as thy petals_

_Eyes green as thy leaves_

_Soft like the flower_

_Yet fiery as the thorns_

_Do not cry, not cry_

_You will always be safe_

_Will grow to be strong_

_Will always be loved_

_My beautiful rose prince_


	2. Hiding in Shadow

Chapter 1: Hiding in Shadow

.

.

"Stop thief!"

A cloaked figure leaped onto the roof of a stall selling fish, carrying a wrapped bundle in his arms and ignoring the screaming salesman whilst leaping from roof to roof of nearby stands. Three armed guards immediately chased after from below on the streets, shoving past bustling villagers, shooting arrows which the robber easily dodged. Even so, he continued to run, leaping onto rooftops of houses, sliding through clothes lines, leaping over obstacles with no difficulty, but it was no surprise as he had done this many times before.

Finally spotting a horse below parked near a well, the hooded figure leaped off the roof, and landed with a grunt onto its back. The horse bellowed in surprise, but he pulled its reins to calm it, then gently bumped his feet on its sides, and the animal galloped forward. The rider glanced behind him to spot the guards falling back, afterwards turned forward again, the horse gaining speed as they exited through the castle town's gate, across the drawbridge, and deep into the forest.

After galloping through the woods for some time, he pulled on the reins, slowing the horse down to a calm walk, dead leaves crunching under its hooves. Other leaves gently cascaded down from the hundreds of ancient, tall trees surrounding them, sunlight peeking from tops of its branches, a few rays of sunlight filtering through. The hooded man sighed calmly, now feeling peaceful in his beautiful home, and pulled down his hood to feel the gentle breeze touch the rest of his face.

Black hair tied up in a ponytail, appearing similar to a pineapple, a zigzagged bang swaying slightly, mustache on his lip and chin, Eraqus hadn't changed much over the years, except for the two scars on his face he received on that day, long ago...

He breathed deeply, taking in the comforting scent of wood and other natural smells of the forest, listening to the sound of birds chirping, a toad croaking, among other music of wildlife all around him. Here, in the wood, is where he felt at home, safe. A place that he understood and enjoyed, unlike the world of other people, with their cold, loud towns, filled with cruelty.

He then spotted his destination; a cave. Pulling gently on the reins, the horse stopped in its tracks close to the entrance, and Eraqus slid off, boots crunching the leaves beneath his feet. He carefully carried the bundle in his hands, hoping not to drop anything of what was inside. Immediately a familiar voice echoed from the cavern.

"Eraqy?" A small boy ran up, red spiky hair bouncing with each step, and his jade orbs spotted him. A wide smile grew on his lips. "You're back! I was worried..." his expression showed his concern, which was no surprise to Eraqus. Axel did not like being alone for too long.

The man chuckled, his own smile growing on his lips. "I apologize, I didn't mean to take longer then planned. But here, I brought you something to eat..." he bent down on his knees, opening the bundle in his arms. "Your favorite."

Axel's eyes lit up once he saw what was inside, and lunged forward. "Strawberries!" he plucked one from the pile, placing the red fruit in his mouth. "Thank you Eraqy! They're so good!" His guardian ruffled his hair affectionately, watching him contently nibble the berries between his small hands.

Soon after, they were inside the cave sitting against the wall, dining on their stolen fruit together peacefully. Eraqus watched the prince make drawings on the sandy floor as he nibbled one of the small fruit, and began to delve on his thoughts of how so much have changed since 5 years ago on that terrible night.

Once they had escaped hundreds of miles away from home, he knew they had nowhere to go, and living anywhere with other people was very dangerous, him and Eraqus would be quickly discovered. So he decided, to make the forest their new home. It took some time, but they grew accustomed to the deep wood, and learned much about nature along with its animals. They became part of it, befriending the animals and found that living in the forest was much more pleasant then civilization. The smells were delicious, the air clean, and everything was so beautiful, so peaceful.

As for prince Axel, he was so heartbroken and down about his loss, as was he, for more than a year. But gradually, he grew quickly like all children, and together they learned to let go and move on, but inside, even now, there was that constant feeling...of revenge. One day, Eraqus knew, that wish would be granted. He would help the prince achieve it.

He sighed as he watched Axel giggle when he finished drawing a badly drawn image of a flame (he always had a strange obsession with fire), picking up another strawberry. Despite all that, the boy seemed to be a little happier at times, like now for instance. How Eraqus wished a better life for him, for everything that happened 5 years ago to not have happened at all. To be with his family again, in a comfortable castle, including himself, serving loyally to his king and queen.

But there was no point in relishing in the past, or for regrets. Hopefully in time, things would get better for them. Eraqus planned that when Axel became 16 years of age, he would begin training him on how to fight, among many other things, so he could look after himself when needed. He would be the parent now, his tutor, and he was proud have such a privilege, he thought, smiling to himself.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when Axel began speaking to him. "Eraqy, I'm thirsty..."

The older man chuckled. "Lets go the the lake then, its not too far from here." He stood up, and held out his hand to him. The prince smiled as he reached up taking it, his small hand almost completely covered by his guardian's large ones. Exiting the cave, both strolled west deep into the forest, until soon enough, they saw the small lake they visited over the years.

Eraqus watched Axel pull away and ran to the bank of it, cupping his hands into the water and drinking it from them. The lake surface sparkled from the sun's light, lovely like the rest of the quiet forest. Mornings were the most still in the wood, with the soft chirping of birds not too far away. They could even hear the soft sound of grass, branches and other plant life swaying from the gentle breeze.

He closed his eyes, taking in the rich scent of water and wood, and the wind calming his senses, relaxing him.

_Crunch!_

Immediately Eraqus' eyes snapped open and whirled around at the sound in alarm, clutching his sword's hilt at his side. He glared, grey eyes searching the grass and trees for the source of the sound. "Axel! Stay here, I'm going to check something." he replied, still examining ahead as he slowly walked forward. He had stopped calling him by his royal titles long ago, in the case that any enemies would hear him.

"Okay!"

Then he heard it again, this time it was more distant in the direction he was facing. "Who's there?" he called. No reply. _Maybe its just a deer..._

But little did he realize, that he was slowly becoming farther and farther away from the prince as he sneaked about in his search. Then he heard the crunching sound of leaves once more, and from the shadows of the tall trees, emerged man in steel armor. He smirked at him, taking out his sword.

Eraqus glared, unsheathing his and exclaimed "Who are you?!"

The man laughed. "I'm one of King Xehanort's men, and you have foolishly fallen into our trap, old man. We have finally caught you both at last." Eraqus' eyes widened in shock, but then his heart dropped when he heard a chilling sound not too far behind him.

Axel's scream.


	3. Rescue

Chapter 2: Rescue

.

.

"Axel!" Eraqus called out, twirling round to the prince's direction. He heard movement on the grass behind him, and knew the knight was heading to attack him, but despite his desperation for the prince, he was ready. He blocked his enemy's sword using his own with a loud clash of steel, swiftly kicking the man's side causing him to whine and fall back, then using a harsh thrust of his black sword, Eraqus stabbed him through the chest. The armored man fell with a cry to the ground, and not bothering to check if he was dead, the sword master ran back to the lake to find Axel.

To his horror, another one of the king's men held the prince in a tight grip in one arm on a horse, and kicked the animals sides causing it to gallop forward. "Axel!" Eraqus called again, running after them, but they were becoming farther and farther away.

The boy saw him from behind the man and reached out, jade eyes displaying fear. "Eraqus!"

His heart thudded against his chest in panic, watching his prince disappear into the distance despite his efforts. There was no way he could outrun a horse on foot. Calling out his guardian's name, Axel's voice soon faded, until he alongside the horse with the knight disappeared into the woods.

Eraqus kept running despite that, but eventually his body could not go on, and he collapsed on his knees and hands, panting hard. He glanced back up at the direction they galloped, and shut his eyes, feeling helpless and guilt. The boy was now in danger because of his foolishness. He should of kept a stronger eye on him...

Then he heard it. The sound of a horse's snort and hooves walking upon the ground. Eraqus immediately rose his head, spotting to his left the black horse he stole from the market stop before him. A tiny smile crept on his lips, a glimmer of hope sparking inside him that he could maybe still save the boy. Quickly Eraqus climbed onto its back and bumped his heels on its sides until it raced through the forest in great speed.

He narrowed his eyes, determined. _I will not fail you my prince. _A few minutes passed, until he saw in the distance the kidnapper riding off with the small redhead. To his amusement, he noticed the boy punching, pinching, biting the man, anything to try and get him to release him. He grinned. _My little fighter._ He kicked his heels gently again, and his mount sped up, unsheathing his sword.

The knight meanwhile was becoming annoyed at the boy's struggling, and using free hand from the arm wrapped around Axel, he roughly seized a handful of his red hair, pulling his head back, causing him to whimper. "Sit still you little brat!" Axel shut his eyes tight in pain and his small hands flew up to the man's strong palm, trying to pull it off, but to no avail.

The cruel man smirked, until the sound of another horses' hooves were heard, and he turned his head to see a furious Eraqus with piercing grey eyes glowering at him. "Don't touch him." he replied in a deadly, smooth voice, and with swift thrust of his sword arm, the blade met his neck...instantly cutting off his head. Blood splattered everywhere, body falling off the dashing animal. Axel covered his face screaming, until he gripped his hands on the saddle, stopping himself from falling.

"Axel!" called Eraqus, reaching out his hand, and the redhead glanced up to him. " Hold out your arms to me!" The boy bit his lip, and nodded quickly, reaching his short arms toward his guardian, whom immediately wrapped an arm around him, pulling the boy onto his lap. The abandoned horse dashed off into the deep wood, and he pulled on his own steed's reins, slowing down into a walk.

"E-Eraqus!" Axel exclaimed in a choked, frightened voice, gripping his shirt and smushed his face into his chest, muffled sobs only to be heard from him. Eraqus sighed, relieved yet filled with guilt. No child should see such a gruesome sight of violence. He should of just stabbed the man in the chest, it would have been less messy...but his anger got the best of him. _Fool, you probably traumatized the boy! _

"Axel..." he whispered, digging his nose into his hair, embracing him tighter. "Its alright...its over now.." The child's weeping calmed to a sniff or two. "...I apologize for frightening you...I should of kept watch more closely and none of this would of happened..." he shook his head in shame, feeling angry at himself. All he received was another snivel, but he seemed calm now. He petted the crimson hairgently, and looked up onto the path they headed. They rode home without another word.

Later that night, they both ate some cooked fish Eraqus caught in the lake. Axel was silent at first from the frightening experience, but thanks to his caretaker's gentle consoling words, he cheered up. He even laughed when Eraqus slipped into the lake, soaking himself completely.

Eraqus turned the fish held up above the fire, then grinned when Axel let out a burp that sounded like a pop. "Want another one?"

He smiled shaking his head, and stretched releasing a yawn. "I'm tired..." he sighed. The young redhead slid over to the man, and laid his head among his lap. Eraqus smiled affectionately, petting his head, afterwards returning to cooking the browning fish. "Eraqy..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." Eraqus lowered his gaze to him, the boy's tired emerald eyes meeting his. "..For saving me..."

The older man's eyes softened, showing warmth. "Thanking me is not needed Axel..."

Axel smiled. "I want to..." he snuggled his face into his stomach, arms hugging his waist. "Goodnight Eraqy..."

He caressed his red locks again, and kissed the small forehead. "...goodnight little one..." Axel did not say anything else, and soon fell asleep on his lap. His grey eyes watched him for some time, watched that pretty little face sleep peacefully, like he had no troubles in the world. Eraqus brushed his hair again with his palm lovingly.

_My innocent little prince...I will protect you at any cost...even with my life._


End file.
